Andy Fowler
“''Everyone's equal. Regardless of race, gender, occupation, height, skin, hair color, eye color, accent...''” Andrew "Andy" Fowler is a student at Angel Grove High School, and a [[Power Rangers|'Power Ranger']]. Andy is one of the most popular guys on campus. Unlike his peers, Andy never ever bullies anyone: he rules through charisma and general awesomeness rather than fear and manipulation. But being the lovable jock, woe to anyone who trifles with him, he cares about people's lives and wants to help them. Andy is the person who sticks up for the little guy and people who don't have a voice of their own. He is more of a leader and a person who isn’t afraid to voice an opinion. Andy and his relationship with everyone transcends the school. He has nothing to gain from helping people with their social and love life. Andy is aware he's popular at Angel Grove High but he never abuses his status to manipulate it to his advantage; definitely not in the same way that most jocks do. Andy is the type of popular jock who respects and talks to everyone. He isn't one to ostracize another person based on where they are in the school's hierarchy. Andy is arguably one of the only decent high schoolers at Angel Grove High. Instead of bullying, he takes a vested interest in everyone’s happiness and well-being. Personality and Traits Don't be homophobic or transphobic, and certainly don't mess with Andy’s friends whenever he's around. Andy is filled to the brim with love and affection, sweet to nearly everyone he comes across, and can typically see the beauty in most things. He is full of life, and bursting with positive energy. Though he is amongst the most popular jocks at Angel Grove High, Andy is incredibly all-around good-hearted, honest, sincere, down-to-earth, polite, endearing, charismatic and adorkable at times (especially in his interactions with Rye Beaumont). He loves helping everyone in need: indefatigably standing up for social outcasts, and treating everyone as equals. Andy is always optimistic and sunny, especially in bad and difficult situations. He is fiercely loyal to everyone and quick to come to their defense at the first sign of a threat. Andy’s kindness is sometimes exploited by other characters, but everyone values Andy’s good-natured spirit, as it often brings happiness to others, something Andy strives to accomplish regularly. He cracks jokes, and pulls gentle teasing. Physical Appearance Andy is a handsome teenage boy. He has blue eyes and has blonde hair which is longer at the front than at the back, and brown eyebrows. He has a very slim yet muscular, like the build one would find in a trained dancer or gymnast, with broad shoulders. He has a diamond shaped face with a sharp jawline. His cheekbones are chiseled and he has a prominent nose. For his sense of style of clothing, Andy wears very fashionable clothing such as nice-designed shirts and jackets, with ripped or plain jeans, and sneakers. Would AND Wouldn't Hit a Girl In most cases for Andy, if a female is a villain, he would not fight them (if she were defenseless). However, Andy really doesn't discriminate when it comes to violence, if he thinks female monsters, like Poisandra and Queen Beezara, deserve it. Abilities * Master Martial Artist and Fighter: As a Power Ranger, Andy endures lethal physical hand-to-hand combat and rigid discipline, and he enhances physique, which makes him nearly unstoppable when facing monsters, though he is by no means invincible. He is capable of defeating many enemies at once and easily in-capaticating monsters greatly larger than him through wristlocks, punches, and martial arts kicks. * Extremely Agile: Andy is exceptionally agile and is capable of moving his body with ease no matter what the situation is. He can easily do front flips, back flips, and jump long distances. Trivia * Considered to be one of the most good-hearted and decent characters in the entire series. * His friendship with Rye Beaumont comes off as a bromance, though aside from some gentle teasing and pranks about Rye's shyness, Andy doesn't think of Rye as a "best friend" to him whatsoever. ** Andy knows how Rye truly feels about him and Andy tries everything in his power to help get him together with Rye — even when it feels like everything else in the world is trying to drive them apart. * Was a very warm-hearted and optimistic jock: Andy helped LGBTQ outcasts, relentlessly standing up for them, and deeply caring about them. Category:Power Ranger Category:Hero Category:Friend To All Category:LGBTQ Equality Supporter Category:Heterosexual Life-Partners Category:Demisexual